The specific aims of the pathology core are: 1) To archive and store all histopathologic specimens and biopsy material (e.g., embedded blocks, frozen tissue, tissue sections) related to Projects 1, 2 and 3. 2) To prepare pathology slides for routine and special histopathologic examinations required for the conduct of clinical projects. 3) To provide a blinded reference diagnosis and consensus review of all clinical and quantitative cytology and histology specimens. 4) To coordinate and correlate subsequent interpretations with the clinical histopathologic and cytopathologic diagnoses. 5) To identify regions of pathologic intereston quantitative histology slides. 6) To provide guidance to the physical scientists, biophysicists, statisticians, and engineers involved in the projects to ensure the clinical and biologic relevance of the work and interpretations